Veronica Sawyer
|} Veronica is the protagonist of the film. She is part of the most popular clique in school, the Heathers. Early Life Veronica Saywer used to be one of the unpopulars of the school. She used to be best friends with dweebette Betty Finn. Her parents once wanted to move her out of the sixth grade becuase of her grand I.Q. Relationships Betty Finn In her childhood, far before Veronica met the Heathers, she was best friends with Betty Finn, one of the unpopular people. However, upon becoming a part of the Heathers, the girls drift apart to keep Veronica's reputation up. It is shown, though, that Veronica and Betty bear no ill will towards eachother, as they have a conversation about some old Halloween pictures that Betty found during a lunchtime poll. This conversation is ended by Heather Chandler pulling her away, however. After the murders, Veronica invites Betty over to her house to play croquet, this time ended by Heather Duke. It can be assumed that after the Heathers disband, their friendship resumes. The Heathers Veronica met Heather Chandler some when during their teen years. Before Veronica was part of her clique, it already consisted of three other girls who had the same name as their leader. They were Heather Duke and Heather McNamara. Jason Dean During one of their lunchtime polls, Veronica catches the eye of new-student and outsider Jason Dean, also known as J.D. She meets him a second time in Snappy Snack Shack, in where he treats her to a slushie. 's house]] She meets him the third time when he climbs into her bedroom window and challenges her to a game of croquet, which eventually turned into a game of strip croquet, because "it's much more interesting than just flinging off your clothes and boning away on the neighbor's swing set." Murders Heather Chandler The morning after their Remington party, she and J.D. visit Heather's house in a plan for Veronica's revenge: to make Heather "puke her guts out". They offer her a wake-up cup full of milk and orange juice but Veronica gave her the wrong cup and gave her liquid drainer instead which kills Heather. Because the incident would be considered a crime ("Fuck it if she can't take a joke, Sarge."), they decide to fake it into a suicide. That way they wouldn't get caught. Kurt and Ram After Heather's funeral, Veronica accompanied Heather as Kurt 's date for his double date with Ram. The next day, Kurt claims that Veronica gave him and Ram oral-sex. Veronica and J.D decides to make fun of them but using J.D called "ich luge" bullets, which he claimed were harmless. But, ich luge actually means "I lied" in German, so the bullets ended up killing both Kurt and Ram, which was showed through a fake suicide, one that states thet "they could never reveal their forbidden love to an uncaring and ununderstanding world." After J.D. Veronica soon realizes that J.D. is going too far. She tells him that she wants to break-up with him. Unfortunately, J.D. keeps luring her back to him but she tries to resist. J.D. soon reveals his plot to blow up the entire school. At the day of the suspected bombing, Veronica successfully stops J.D. (partially by shooting his middle-finger off). In the end, after J.D. blows himself up, Veronica bumps upon Heather Duke and takes her red scrunchie, stating that "there's a new sherriff in town" and invites Martha Dumptruck to watch movies with her. Category:Characters Category:The Heathers